Naturalists as well as weekend campers and occasional hikers often encounter the sounds of birdcalls or other wildlife without actually seeing the creature making the sound. Often, the only way to determine the general location of a camouflaged or hidden animal is to listen for its auditory call. If the observer is able to identify a species based on the perceived call, he will be able to look for an animal with visual markings common to that species. In addition to ease of visually locating birds and other animals, the identification of the auditory call is itself a source of interest and enjoyment. One problem for animal or bird watchers, however, is that there are thousands, perhaps millions, of species, each exhibiting a unique call or song. This makes it difficult for recreational or inexperienced observers to identify a bird or other animal by its auditory call alone, particularly for species not normally expected to inhabit the given geographic viewing area. Methods and devices are needed to improve accuracy and efficiency when identifying environmental sounds, such as those generated by birds and other wildlife.